Maleficent Gremory (Archverse)
Maleficent Gremory is the younger sister of Rias Gremory and the "Bad Girl" to Rias's personality. Maleficent is very perverted in her own way and this combined with her unnatural ability to attack with pleasure makes Maleficent a dangerous Devilress. Appearance Much like her sister, Maleficent is a crimson haired beauty, with a slim build and a very curvious figure. Maleficent almost always has her top open to the world to show off an impressive amount of her massive bust, which is twice the size of Rias's own. She also has a gene in her body that allows her to change her eye color to whatever she wants. Personality Maleficent is a straight up pervert and flirtous tease, going as far as to do sexual actions if she wants. She does this at some of the worst times when her older sister is around to make fun of her, though she loves Rias deeply. She has not gone full sex with anyone however, saying as long as her older sis remains a virgin, she will as well. Maleficent also has a more loving side to her personality, having traded her pawns for Issei and has done her best to love and care for him more than her sister has beforehand. She is also very protective of her family and will threaten anyone that insults the Gremory name. Maleficent also is very temperamental, her anger is a big weakness of hers. Once angered, she will not stop either attacking or forgetting the person who made her angry in the first place. Despite her anger, Maleficent is also quite the fantasy imaginer, having published a very popular erotic fantasy romance series in the mortal world. Her imagination can be a greater tool than most think as this allows her to control her Power of Destruction better that most of her family. Maleficent, unlike most of her family, is a morning person and has made a ritual out of it. Every morning at 4 AM, Maleficent wakes up and showers before spending an hour and a half on her hair. After that, it'll be a short morning run before PoD target practice and her sword training until an hour before breakfast at 7:30, sharp. This schedule annoys not only Rias but even Sona Sitri as well, as Maleficent will do her morning ritual to the letter or die trying. Powers and Abilities * Power of Destruction: A deadly energy that leaves nothing in its wake, the PoD is the main staple of the Gremory Pillar thanks to their Mother being a Bael. Maleficent is able to control her PoD to a greater exstent than Rias and Sirzech can as of her Sacred Demon Sword, in its appearance, Maleficent's PoD looks like a smooth sphere to the raging animalistic mess of Rias's PoD and Sirzech's pulsing bomb. * Immense Demonic Power: Like her sister Rias, Maleficent is immensely powerful with her demonic energy but is more refined in its art than her family. Weapons and Equipment ' Sacred Demon Sword: Desolation': The Demon Sword Desolation is the combination of Azazel's tinkering with a failed build of the Sacred Gear: Dracos Discordia and a failed construction of the Demon Sword Gram. The Sword fusion was one of Azazel's greatest succeses in the field of Sacred Gears but he was not able to wield it. The Swords main ability allows the blade to become the Power of Destruction and enhance its power to the point of cutting through anything and everything. The drawback is that it draws from Maleficent's PoD energy to stay active for this ability. The Sword's appearance is that of a very ornate two handed, thin bladed sword with a black scabbard to sheath it in. Desolation: Balance Breaker: The Balance Breaker of the Sacred Demon Sword covers Maleficent is jet black armor and protects her from all damage, though the armor only lasts as long as Maleficent has energy left in her body, otherwise the armor shatters in a single blow. Peerage *Queen: Sarah; Lilim/Sin Elf Hybrid *Bishop: Bisha; Gender Fluid Lich *Bishop: N/A *Knight: N/A *Knight: El Deta; Kitsune, great granddaughter of Da Ji *Rook: Evia; Scylla, niece of Ursula *Rook: Agent Rook Bonds; Human *Pawn: Issei Hyoudou; Devil/Dragon Hybrid Trivia * Kuoh Academy's female population ignores the fact she's a pervert of unknown reasons * The majority of Maleficent's appearance images is based on Emi Yusa from The Devil's A Part Timer Category:Gojira126 Category:Archverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Construction Category:Maleficent Gremory's Peerage